


Reunited

by Bittersweetsins2K17



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweetsins2K17/pseuds/Bittersweetsins2K17
Summary: Ugly straight fic from like 2 years ago





	Reunited

This was it, this was the day, Stanley Eli Marsh, was going to discover whose angelic voice he hears every morning when opening the store. Stan had been doing this routine for weeks now because he was determined to find out who the voice belonged to. Sure it was a bit aggravating to get up before the beautiful sunlight creeps over the horizon, but it didn't let it bother him that much, for it was well worth hearing the sweet voice of one of his coworkers. He'd gotten so intrigued about the voice that he'd go out of his way to ask his boss if he could open the store every morning. Hearing this from a teenager was suspicious to his boss because no one would offer to do so without any particular reason. His boss would just eye him with curiosity and suspicion but hen give a nod of approval and say his usual: "Very well, Marsh." Alas, he knew where the extraordinary voice came from, a place often implied a "no man's land": the Girls' Locker Room. 

Let's clarify something before we go and make any ridiculous assumptions, Stan was not a pervert, that just was not the case. Okay, maybe he found female anatomy intriguing but he would never disrespect a female in such ways. The fact was he just could not get that voice out of his mind and he had to find out who it belonged to, it was almost like a trance. And here he was, standing outside of the Girls' Locker Room awaiting for the woman to break out in a song. He could hear the water running, he could hear the splattering of water onto the linoleum tiles, and then, there it was! But wait, no no no, she was humming, humming a familiar tune. The tune was something popular, it was played regularly on the Christmas station, since Christmas was only two days away. What song was it? WAIT! The song was Baby it's Cold Outside! He knew this song like the back of his hand, it always played when he drove to work. The first lyric was-

"I really can't stay." The female sung, interrupting his thoughts. 

That was when he mumbled, "Baby it's cold outside."

"I've got to go away," that was when he realized both were singing at the exact same rhythm as the two people in the song. 

"Baby it's cold outside," he repeated and slowly crept into the locker room which was full of steam. It was as if the voice was compelling him in he found himself sitting cross-legged on the counter next to the sink, head leaning against the stall the female was in. 

"This evening has been,"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," he continued singing, relaxing his head against the mirror from behind him. 

"So very nice." 

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." Was this actually happening?

"My mother will start to worry."  
It was almost as if the female didn't notice him singing the duet with her.

"Beautiful,what's your hurry?"

"Father will be pacing the floor."   
Was this Heaven or what?

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

"So really I'd better scurry."

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

"Maybe just a half a drink more."

"Put some records on while I pour."

"The neighbors might think."

"Baby it's bad out there."

"Say, what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how."

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break this spell."

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

"I ought to say no, no, no."

"Mind if I move in closer?"

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay."

"Baby don't hold out." 

"Ah but it's cold outside!" And that was when he got louder without contemplating the consequences for his actions, therefore the song came to a stop and a moment of silence fell upon the locker room. 

Only her breath and the sound of the shower still running was to be heard.At that moment he was holding his breath and forcing himself to stay as still as Stan Marsh could possibly stay, for he didn't want to lose his first and only good-paying job due to "being a perv to one of his coworkers". What would his dad think? Okay maybe his dad wouldn't care but his mother would get so enraged she'd shit a brick. Fuck, he couldn't go to jail, not now, he had so much to live for. His heart felt like it was going to implode on itself, the anxiety and fear of being caught clouded his mind. The shower curtain scraped the pole that held it up , notifying Stan that he was dead for sure. The shower shut off, the female's breath hastened almost matching his heartbeat. Stan closed his eyes, praying she'd continue her shower so he could just slip out and work. Then he heard her catch her breath, it seemed as though she had stopped breathing for a few unbearable seconds. 

"Stan?" a familiar strong and feminine voice sounded from the female.

He squinted his eyes, opening them cautiously, to see a black haired female about his age with pale magenta eyes that pierced into his, clouding with disbelief.

"Wendy?" I couldn't believe my eyes, Wendy Testaburger was standing right in front of me, our faces were only centimeters away.

"Is that you?" her eyes shined and her face quivered.

"Of course it's me, why?" he breathed barely able so speak.

"It's just you, well I mean, my parents said that you died and that I wasn't allowed to visit your house anymore since there was no point to it," her whole face fell into despair and tears streamed from her watering eyes.

"Wend-

Stan was cut off due to being yanked off the counter and pulled into a tight embrace from Wendy Testaburger, his supposedly ex-girlfriend that he hadn't seen in six years until now. Six straight years of missing and longing for the one he had loved and lost and now is found. In response, he hugged her back embracing her not affected by the fact the she was only covered by a towel and not completely dry yet. Those factors didn't matter, the fact that he found out who had the angelic voice didn't matter, what mattered now was that in this very moment he had found Wendy Testaburger, the love of his life. They were now indeed, reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
